Already Dead
by Sluts Koyasu and LittleIsa
Summary: Ran is finally out of the body cast. But now...
1. Default Chapter

Ken ran blindly, ignoring the honking horns of cars  
that were forced to stop as he cut into traffic.   
  
"Ken-kun", Omi panted, finally catching up to his  
friend, Yoji not far behind. "Don't be so careless.  
How can you save Ran if you get yourself killed?"  
  
"Omi, I don't have time to wait!" Ken argued. "Haven't  
you noticed?! Ran's been..."  
  
Ken's voice trailed off. Not breaking his pace, he  
continued to run. It wasn't fair to Ran, this  
lifestyle. Kritiker hadn't told him that Aya had woken  
up. He didn't find out for another year, and that  
was only because he had bumped into her on the street.  
When Aya had seen her brother, she was cold and angry.  
She knew nothing about his past with Kritiker. All she  
knew was that Ran had never contacted her. As far as  
she was concerned, he had shut her out of his life.  
She saw no reason why she shouldn't do the same. That  
day was today.  
  
"I know Ran", Ken thought, "and there's only one place  
he could possibly be, under these circumstances."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ran sat on the roof of the high school, his legs  
dangling off the edge. This was the school he had  
graduated from not long before Takatori Reiji had  
taken Aya from him. Aya was a student here, making up for the time   
she had lost while comatose.   
  
"But none of it matters", Ran thought, tears streaking  
down his face. "I have no family now. Kritiker lied to  
me. Kept me working for them to serve their own  
interests. All the lies...the hurt...I can't go on  
like this!"  
  
Ran stood up, his toes peeking over the side of the  
rooftop. He closed his eyes. He would never look down.  
Never look back. All of the pain would end at this  
moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken gasped as the school came into view, seeing his  
lover dive off the roof.   
  
"We're too late", he whispered, running wildly in a  
futile attempt to save Ran.   
  
Omi stopped beside Yoji, crying breathlessly into his  
shirt.  
  
"Ran-kun is going to-"  
  
"Don't say that." Yoji combed his fingers through  
Omi's hair, holding him close. "Please! Please don't  
talk like that!"  
  
It was no use. Yoji couldn't comfort Omi. Not when his  
own fear and sorrow was all too apparent.  
  
Ken fell to his knees before the body on the ground.   
  
"Ran! Couldn't you find another way?! Why did you  
leave me?! How could you-?"  
  
Ran's eyes opened, staring up at Ken.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Ran! You're alive!"   
  
"I...I can't feel a thing", Ran whispered hoarsely.  
"My body is-"  
  
Ken took out his cell phone. "I'm calling an  
ambulance."  
  
"I'm not worth saving", Ran choked out weakly.  
  
"Don't say that, Ran! I love you too much to let you  
go."  
  
"Ken..." Ran looked up at the younger man. He never  
meant to hurt him. But his pain had become so  
unbearably blinding, and he saw no way out. "Gomen",  
he repeated, as Ken's form grew blurry.  
  
"Ran, it's - Ran!!!" The redhead was unconscious now.  
Was he dead? Was he alive? Ken waited for the  
ambulance, hoping against hope that Ran could be  
saved.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It seemed like forever before the ambulance finally  
arrived at the school they waited at. Yoji was glad  
for that. He feared that if they had been another five  
minutes Ken would have picked up his lover and carried  
him. Luckily it hadn't come to that. Now, they  
waited in the emergency room for any word on their  
wayward leader.   
  
"Maybe this is a good thing." Yoji  
breathed out, wishing he could have a cigarette.   
  
"What is, Yoji-kun?"  
  
He glared at the ever-ominous "No Smoking" sign for a  
moment more before looking back down at the blond.  
"The fact that they are taking so long with Ran", he  
answered, pausing for a moment as he looked around the  
waiting room. "Where is Ken?"  
  
Omi shrugged. "Said something about killing Ran if he  
survived this, then stomped off."  
  
Yoji just shook his head. "He's like a woman on PMS  
when it comes to Ran." He breathed out, seeing the  
youngest Weiss smile. "It's true, all bitchy and  
demanding! Who needs a woman in the house when you got  
Ken in a bad mood?"  
  
"Yoji-kun!"  
  
"Just speaking my mind, kid." There was silence for a  
moment. "Actually, who needs a woman in the house when  
we got Ran? Talk about PMS."  
  
"What was that!"  
  
Yoji looked up at the ex-soccer player and smiled.  
"Ken! Still being a menace to society?"  
  
He simply growled, pacing back and forth in front of  
the two. "What is taking them so long? What haven't  
they told us anything!"   
  
"Ken-kun, why don't you sit down? Be patient."  
  
"I don't want to sit, I want to stand! I don't want to  
be patient, I want to be angry!"  
  
Yoji sighed. "He also wants to be irrational." Omi  
couldn't help but smirk at the comment.  
  
Finally the doctor came out of the E.R., walking  
towards the three men. 


	2. chpater two

"Well, all I can say is he will live."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Yoji and Omi both sighed at their friend.  
  
"He jumped off a roof and almost killed himself and that's all you can  
tell us?! What kind of doctor are you?!"  
  
Frowning, he looked down at the young man. "The kind  
that heals, and your friend did a number on himself!"  
  
"That's why you're the doctor! Heal him!"  
  
"It isn't that simple, young man."  
  
Ken pushed past the doctor, heading for the doors he had come out   
only a moment beforehand.   
  
"Where are you going? Sir, you're not allowed back there!"  
  
"Ken-kun is causing problems", Omi whispered with a  
shake of his head.  
  
Yoji only shrugged. "Like I said. PMS. Maybe they will  
knock him out or something."  
  
"Yoji-kun!"  
  
"Tell me you weren't thinking the same thing?"   
  
The blond just sighed, watching as two security guards  
struggled with the dark haired assassin. "Could be  
worse, he could have his bugnuks on."  
  
"That's my chibi, seeing the glass as half full!"  
  
Ken growled as the men grabbed him, struggling to  
break away. "Let go, you stupid bastards! I swear if  
you don't let me go, I'll rip your heads off and..." He  
felt the needle go into his shoulder, letting out a  
slight cry.   
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
The doctor turned, looking at the other two assassins.  
"He was being hysterical, we just gave him a  
sedative."  
  
"Well, at least he will be quiet now."  
  
Omi looked up at the eldest assassin in disbelief.   
  
"What? You saying you enjoyed seeing him act like an overbearing   
jerk?"  
  
"No."  
  
Yoji nodded. "So I thought!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken slowly woke, looking around the room. "Where the  
hell..."  
  
"Not hell, not quite."   
  
Sitting up, he saw Yoji and Omi sitting in two chairs  
against the wall. "What are you two doing here? What  
happened?"  
  
Omi looked up. "Ah, you do remember acting like an idiot down in the   
E.R., don't you?", he finally said.  
  
Yoji let out a slight laugh. "They sedated you, saying you were a   
danger to yourself and to others."  
  
"Bull shit", Ken grumbled, rubbing the back of his  
neck.  
  
"Anyway, chibi and I saw your loverboy."  
  
Ken looked up, glaring at the playboy. "I wanted to  
see him!"  
  
"Now you can, Mr. Spaz! Doctor said he did a good  
number on himself. Almost managed to break every bone  
in his body. Not bad for one day's work." The pillow  
smacked Yoji in the face. "Mature, KenKen!"  
  
Ken growled once again, hopping down from the bed. "I want to see him   
now!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now here we go off to Rannie-land."  
  
Omi looked up at Yoji and shook his head. "You are way  
to cheerful about this."  
  
"Hey, I'm being better than Mr. Let's Tear The Hospital  
Apart!"  
  
"True."   
  
Ken stopped, looking back at the two. "Would you mind  
NOT talking about me!"  
  
"Why? It's so much fun to see your reactions."  
  
Ken growled.   
  
"Ok, look. I'm pissed off about this as much as you are, but there is   
no point in being a bastard about it! Ran jumped, we couldn't stop   
him, and I refuse to bitch about it when there is nothing  
I can do to change what happened!"  
  
Ken sighed, looking down at the floor.   
  
"Am I angry it happened? Yes! Do I wish I could have stopped him?   
Yes! But we didn't, so now we have to keep a prospective here and   
help Ran to the best of our abilities to get him better!"  
  
"But Aya, she-"  
  
"Right now, I don't give a damn about Aya!" Yoji snapped.  
"We have to worry about Ran, don't you think, KenKen?"  
  
Breathing up, his back hit the wall behind him.  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, then stop being the bastard and start being the worried  
lover!" With that, he walked past Ken towards the  
hospital room Ran was staying in.  
  
"Whoa! Did Yoji really just say that shit?"  
  
Omi nodded, watching the man walk away. "He almost  
sounded smart."  
  
Ken nodded, and the two young men walked off to catch up.  
  
*  
  
Ken's world stopped when he entered Ran's hospital room. Could that   
plaster covered body really be...  
  
"Ran?"  
  
The other two nodded.   
  
Ken walked up so he could look at Ran's face, just to confirm that it   
was really him in there. Sure enough, Ken was met with the beautiful   
face of his dear uke, deep in sleep.   
  
"Doctor Kobayashi said he'll be very confused when he wakes up. So   
try and go easy on him."  
  
Ken took a deep breath, clentching his fists tight. "I'll do my   
best...Damn it, Ran! You've really fucked yourself up."  
  
"Ken-kun."  
  
"Daijoubu, Omi." Ken turned around, the anger on his face now mixed   
with tears. "Let's go home. I think we could all use some rest."  
  
One week later:   
  
Ran was in pain, and boy was there a lot of pain. There  
was also an itch and he couldn't scratch it. His life  
really sucked. 'Yeah, but I was the dumb ass that jumped', he thought   
to himself, eyes darting around the ceiling. He hated   
being in this position, vulnerable and unable to defend himself.  
  
"So how are you feeling?", Dr. Kobayashi asked, startling Ran as he   
entered the room.   
  
Violet eyes glared up at the doctor. "Hurts..."  
  
"Seeing that you jumped from a building, I'll consider that a good   
thing." He saw the glare again. "Are there problems at home, Ran?",   
the doctor asked, sitting down.  
  
"No!" he snapped.  
  
"Then why did you jump?"  
  
What was he supposed to say to that? He jumped because  
the sister he loved had finally woken up from her coma  
and he found out, but then she rejected him? It  
sounded cheesy, but it still hurt. He simply groaned.  
  
"So you jumped because you were bored?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Dr. Kobayashi shook his head. "I think I am going to  
suggest that you see a counselor to talk out your  
feelings", he answered.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Shaking his head, he looked down at the papers.  
"You young men have the most wonderful livelihoods. You   
don't speak, and your friend flips and tries to run into restricted   
areas while cussing up a storm."  
  
"Who?"  
  
I'm sorry?"  
  
"Who did that?"   
  
The doctor arched a brow.   
  
Ran sighed. "Who was...causing problems?"  
  
Grinning, he looked back down at the paperwork. "The  
dark haired one. Ken, I believe."  
  
Ran's face went pale. Dr. Kobayashi seemed to notice. "Ken?" He  
was here and he was angry? Then he remembered Ken's voice after he   
jumped. Ken had seen him jump, had said he wasn't going to let him   
die.   
  
"He will kill me."  
  
"I don't know about killing you, but he was very worried about you."  
  
At that moment the doors to the room opened and Ran heard the one   
voice he had feared to hear. "Ran!"  
  
Ken was now in the room.  
  
If he could have moved, he would have run away as fast  
as possible. Ran had never heard his lover use that  
tone with him; then again he had never seen the anger  
he saw in his lover's eyes as he looked down at him. "I  
am so screwed", he thought to himself, preparing to  
face his final judgment at the hands of the dark  
haired assassin.   
  
"Hey, Ken."  
  
The shock in the dark chocolate eyes at such a normal  
greeting was almost worth the death sentence he was  
about to face.  
  
Ken looked deep into Ran's eyes. He looked tired, and a bit   
dazed. "Not surprising, considering all he's been through," Ken   
thought, almost sorry for his own hurt and rage.  
  
"Ran, you...you really scared me. You scared all of us."  
  
Ran closed his eyes, taking a forced breath. "Aya..."  
  
"I know what happened with Aya. We were all there to see it. And I   
guess a part of me can understand why you might feel it's hopeless,   
but-"  
  
A lone tear fell down Ran's cheek, and Ken quickly brushed it away.   
  
"Don't cry, baby", he whispered. "You can't get your cast wet,   
remember?"  
  
Ran smiled tiredly, but the smile faded quickly. "Family is..."  
  
"Ran-kun." Omi stepped up to his friend's bedside, smiling   
sweetly. "I know all about family rejection and betrayal. You know   
that! And, yes, at first, it hurt me very much. It still hurts me to   
think about sometimes. But I go on living. I find a reason to push   
forward. And I know that I have people that love me. Three of them   
are right here, in this room."  
  
"Touching, but sappy", Yoji quipped from the corner of the room.  
  
Ken turned around, glaring at the playboy. Omi's eyes stayed fixed on   
Ran.  
  
"I...what should I say?" Ran was overwhelmed. "You're right. I   
guess..."  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"But now...I think...it would be...better...if I had died."  
  
"No! No it wouldn't!", Ken argued. "Your body will heal! It may take   
time, but-"  
  
"Never be the same", Ran lamented, tears forming in his eyes.   
Ken quickly wiped them away. "Never..."  
  
Ran's eyes drooped closed, his body finally succumbing to sleep.  
  
Yoji stood up "I guess that's our cue to leave."  
  
Ken just stood for a moment, watching his lover sleep. Finally, he   
spoke, turning to Dr. Kobayashi. "Can I stay with him?"  
  
"I don't know if-"  
  
"Please", Ken begged. "I'll do whatever I can to help. And I promise   
I won't make a scene again", he added sheepishly.  
  
"Very well", Dr. Kobayashi chuckled. "It's obvious you two love   
eachother very much. I suppose it would be alright if you stayed   
tonight."  
  
"Arigato", Ken bowed, smiling widely. Dr. Kobayashi just walked off,   
shaking his head and grinning.  
  
"He thinks you're cute!", Omi giggled.   
  
Ken laughed. "Goodnight."  
  
Yoji and Omi left, and Ken was finally alone with his beloved. He sat   
up for several minutes, grateful that Ran was at least alive.   
  
"In your dreams, you can run free", he whispered to Ran, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo, Ken. Ohayo, Mummy boy."  
  
Ran glared at the ceiling, wishing he could look at Yoji. "Go away."  
  
"Hey! If you can't laugh at yourself, you'll just stay bitter and   
miserable. And that isn't going to get you better."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Yoji-kun has a point, in an odd way", Omi commented, handing Ken a   
container of soup. "Here, we weren't sure if Ran had eaten any   
breakfast yet, so we brought some over. "  
  
"Arigato", Ken nodded, taking the soup from Omi. "You hungry, Ran?"  
  
"I'm not anything."  
  
"Come one, Ran. It looks really good. Eat some", Ken urged, holding   
the spoon up to Ran's mouth.  
  
"Then you eat-" Before Ran had a chance to finish his sentence, the   
soup was already in his mouth.  
  
Ran glared angrily up at Ken.  
  
"What is it?", Ken asked innocently.  
  
"I...didn't say...I..was-" Once again, Ran found himself eating the   
soup. He looked up at Ken again. No glare this time. Just hurt.  
  
"Ran..."  
  
"It's fun for...you... isn't it?"  
  
"What?" Ken had no idea what Ran was talking about.  
  
"If I'm hungry or...if I'm...not hungry...I don't have a choice. I   
eat if...you want me to."  
  
Ken turned to Yoji and Omi. "Could you give us a moment, please?"  
  
They nodded, leaving Ken to try and comfort Ran."  
  
"Ran, I just-"  
  
"No choices", Ran sighed. "I... am...helpless. Useless. I...should be   
dead. But even at...that...I failed."  
  
"And I'm GLAD you failed!", Ken snapped back, drying Ran's eyes for   
what seemed like the 80th time. "Once you get out of this body cast,   
and get some physical therapy, there is still a lot of life left in   
you. You are NOT useless, Ran!"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
Before Ran could finish his reply, the two men heard a knock at the   
door.   
  
"Just give us a minute, would you?" Ken turned around, expecting to   
see Yoji, Omi, or a nurse. His face grew angry when he learned the   
visitor was none of the above.  
  
"Manx", he hissed. 


	3. chapter three

Here's the next chapter, everybody! See? You didn't have to wait very long. Truth of the matter is, Isa and I are really enjoying writing this. You're reviews and encouragement helped speed along the process, too. ^_^  
  
Now, sadly, I feel that we are going to have to resort to threats. See, we have a Weiss Kreuz Yahoo group. We had hoped that it would be an active forum for the smuttiest of yaoi discussion, but...There are only 10 people in the group, and they never talk. This obviously isn't what we had in mind, so...If nobody new joins our group within the next couple of days, Ran will come out of the body cast freakishly deformed, and Ken will be institutionalized. Actually, that's not a threat. It's a promise. Yes, we are being childish. Yes, we are evil. But we're the ones writing this thing, so...:-p The address for the group is http://groups.yahoo.com/group/weisssluts/  
  
Anyhoo, we hope you enjoy this chapter. And remember, the fate of this lovely couple lies in your hands.  
  
~Koyasu  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The redhead walked into the hospital room, looking from Ken to the man that lay on the bed. "I didn't  
believe it when they told me", she whispered, walking  
to stand beside the dark-haired assassin. "Oh Ran,  
what were you thinking?"  
  
Ran could only glare at her as she looked down at him.  
  
"We are not pleased, this puts a damper on our plans."  
  
Growling, Ken glared at the woman as well. "Gomen!  
Next time one of us decides to jump off a building, we  
will make sure to schedule it with you first!" he  
snapped.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me, Siberian!"  
  
"Stop!"   
  
They both turned, looking down at Ran.  
  
"You...both of you...are making my...head hurt."   
  
Manx could only sigh, Ken's mouth twitched slightly as a smile   
crossed his lips.  
  
"This...all this..." He paused, violet eyes closing. "Why didn't...   
you tell...me, Manx? Why didn't..."  
  
"Why didn't we tell you about your sister?" she finished for him, seeing Ran look back up at her. "We figured she was better off not knowing about you."  
  
"Better off?!" Ken snapped. "What right do you have to decide what is right and wrong for other people?!"   
  
She frowned, glaring at Ken. "We have every right to do what we feel is best!"  
  
"Not when it comes to Ran! You know he loves his sister more than anything! For you to flat out lie to him..."   
  
Manx crossed her arms. "Don't question Kritiker, Ken."  
  
"I'm fucking questioning everything about you people!"  
  
Ran didn't know how much more of this he could take. On top of it, his headache was only getting worse. "Will both...of you...just stop?!" he growled. They both looked down at him, Ken hurt and Manx in mild shock.   
  
"Why...?"  
  
"Why am I here? To see what we are going to do with you."  
  
"There is...nothing to...do with me. I'm worthless."  
  
Sighing, Ken fell down into the chair beside the bed. "I wish you would stop saying those things", he whispered. "The Doctor wants to keep you in here a few more weeks, then they can shift you to a soft cast. Once that happens, you are going home."  
  
Ran just breathed out. "Whatever."  
  
"We will take care of him", Ken said, looking back up at the woman.  
  
Manx shook her head. "There will be a caregiver assigned to him. Weiss is still an active assassin group. You will have to continue on missions, with or without Ran."  
  
"What?!" Ken stood up, furious.  
  
Ran sighed. "Please, don't...start arguing...again."   
  
Manx glared at Ran's lover. "I will be back in a week and we can discuss this more then." She turned, walking out of the room.  
  
"Sometimes I just really hate her!"  
  
Ran looked up at his lover, then closed his eyes again.   
  
"Are you going to be ok? I think I should go tell Omi and Yoji what is going on."  
  
"Ken, I'm not...going anywhere", Ran whispered. "I can't...even...move!"  
  
"True!" Kissing a pale cheek, Ken smiled. "I'll be back soon."  
  
Ran sighed. He was tired of staring up at this same ceiling day in and day out. "I can't even watch TV", he thought bitterly. "I just   
lay here and take what everyone dishes out to me. I wish they'd just put me out of my misery now. I'm already dead. I died the moment Aya turned me away."  
  
At that thought, Ran just lay numb, praying for death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heartless bitch!" Ken fumed. "She didn't even seem worried about Ran!"  
  
"Ken! You need to calm down"  
  
"'Calm down'?!" Ken snapped at Yoji. "Gomen for not being the picture   
of serenity! The love of my life could have died! He's being held   
together by fucking plaster, and he cries more times in a day than I   
can even keep up with! He's a mess, Yoji! A fucking, broken mess!   
And all Manx seems to care about is how he's messing up Kritiker's   
plans!"  
  
"I know." Omi put his hand in Ken's. "I'm angry, too. This   
isn't fair, but-"  
  
"Oh, good! I've found you!" Dr. Kobayashi called to Ken, walking   
briskly down the hall. "I have something to tell Fujimiya-san,   
and...I want you to be there. He isn't going to like this."  
  
Those last words hit Ken like a ton of bricks.  
  
"What...what is going on? What isn't Ran going to like?" he asked, feeling the fragile hold on his  
temper slipping.  
  
Dr. Kobayashi sighed, knowing that the dark haired man might take the news worse than his lover would.   
  
"I was looking at his x-rays, and what I saw wasn't very good. Even if Ran heals, he may not be able to walk."  
  
"For a time, right?" Ken asked. "You mean it will be awhile before he can walk?"  
  
"He may never walk again." The doctor replied.   
  
Ken felt sick. He felt like he was drowning and couldn't breathe. He wanted to deny what he had just heard, but he wasn't waking up and the damn doctor was just standing there, watching him.   
  
"Never?" He breathed out, his back hitting the wall. "Oh Ran..."  
  
Nodding, the doctor looked at the other two men. "I'm sorry, I know this is hard but I need you there when I tell him. Please?"  
  
"Yeah, we are coming." Omi walked up to Ken, wrapping his arms around the tanned assassin. "Come  
on, we need to go support Ran."  
  
"I know." Taking a deep breath, he followed the other three down the hall to his lover's room. The hardest thing he had ever done was to walk into that room and pretend like he hadn't heard what the doctor had told him. All Ken wanted to do was pull his lover into his arms and hold him forever, but that was impossible.  
  
"Why...are all you here?" Ran whispered, glancing at the four men standing over him.   
  
"Maybe they have come to tell me I won't live?" he thought, almost happy at the idea. Then he saw his lover's face and wondered once again why Ken hadn't been enough to keep him from jumping.  
  
Taking a breath, the doctor looked down at the man in the bed. "Ran, I asked your friends to be here because  
I need to speak with you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"We...well we were looking at your x-rays earlier and..." He paused, not quite sure how to tell Ran the news. Telling his lover had been easier; he knew the man would support him. "After looking over your files, we all agree you should heal, but..."  
  
Ran hated that word, when his sister had been in the coma, the doctor would always come to him with news. Yes she was stable, yes she was getting better...but.  
  
"But...she wouldn't wake", he thought to himself, violet eyes closing. "Oh, Aya, why did this happen?"  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw the doctor still looking at him. "But?"  
  
"But..." he said once again. "We are afraid you may never walk...again."  
  
He didn't know how to respond to that new. It was a shock, but he should have expected it.   
  
"Please leave..." he whispered, the doctor simply nodded, then walked away.  
  
"Ran?"  
  
"All...please all just go."  
  
Yoji and Omi looked up at Ken. They could tell he was angry. "I won't just go! Ran, he's wrong...I know you can get better! I know you will walk again because you're Ran and I love you!"  
  
"Love?" He whispered, violet eyes darting to the rich brown. "If you...loved me." He paused. "Should have...just...let me die."  
  
"No, I will never let you die!" Ken snapped. "You are going to prove him wrong!"  
  
"Why?" he responded, defeated. "Doesn't matter...all this is your...all your fault."  
  
The tanned assassin felt as if he had been slapped in  
the face. "What?"  
  
"No!" Yoji looked down Ran. "Ken saved you! How can you blame this on him?!"  
  
Ran breathed out, his eyes closing. "Should...just let me...die. Why did...why save me?"  
  
"Because I loved you!"  
  
"No." He whispered. "I'm nothing...I'm like this. It's...your fault!"  
  
Ken couldn't take it any more. Shaking his head, he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Ken-kun!" Omi ran after him, leaving Yoji alone in with Ran.  
  
"You're fucked up, Ran", he growled. "Ken loves you more than anyone, and far more than you deserve! Want some advice?"  
  
"No!" Ran snapped.  
  
"Too bad, you're getting it. Get over your pity party and realize you have a lover who would die for you!"   
  
Ran looked up, meeting deep green eyes.  
  
"If you don't get that into your head, you're going to lose him." And with that, Yoji walked out of the  
room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Manx sighed, walking briskly down the sidewalk. She was just as angry with Kritiker as Ken had been, but what could she do? She was only following orders. Still, it hurt her.   
  
"Those four young men..." She paused mid stride, trying to regain her composure. "They are like sons to me. I hated seeing Ran like that. And what it was doing to poor Ken...How the hell can Kritiker expect Weiss to continue under these circumstances? Forgive me, boys. I am working to make things right."  
  
Manx picked up her pace again, walking with purpose towards her destination. She was furious, and determined to help the young assassins as best she could. It was her idea to set Ran up with a caregiver. Kritiker had been sickeningly indifferent, saying that Ran had done this to himself, and they shouldn't be held accountable.   
  
"Yes. Yes, we should. It's our fault this happened. If we had just...It will be okay, Ran. I'll make sure of that."  
  
Manx walked into the large high school, easily locating the main office.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The secretary looked up. "May I help you?"  
  
Manx nodded. "Yes. I am looking for a student. Fujimiya Aya." 


	4. chapter four

"I remember you", Aya said coldly, looking at the older woman. "You were there when I woke up. Said you were friends with my brother."  
  
Manx nodded. "That's right."  
  
"You also told me he had died." Aya's eyes narrowed. "He asked you to lie for him. Why didn't he want to see me?"  
  
"It isn't as black and white as that", Manx sighed. "Ran very much wanted you in his life. He loved you and missed you. I can't count the number of times he literally almost died for you."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Come with me." Manx put an arm around the young woman. "I've told the school that there has been a family emergency. You're excused for the day."  
  
"What's going on? Tell me!" Aya demanded, as the two women made their way to the exit.   
  
"We're going to my home. There, I will tell you some things about your brother that should clear up your confusion."  
  
"I don't give a damn about Ran!" Aya scowled.  
  
"Don't say that!" Manx snapped. Taking a breath, she continued in a calmer tone. "What I am going to tell you is in the strictest confidence. You are not to repeat a word of it to anyone. Not even Ran. Do you understand?"  
  
Aya nodded vaguely. "I guess..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you thirsty, Ran?", Omi asked cheerily. "I brought you a juice."  
  
"Mmm." Ran sighed, obediently opening his mouth to drink as Omi put the straw in.  
  
"Is that good?" Omi took the straw out of Ran's mouth, allowing his friend to answer.  
  
"It's sour."  
  
"You sure that's not your mood you're tasting?", Yoji asked, standing up.  
  
Ran glared at the ceiling for a moment, then became silent.  
  
"Ran..."  
  
"Is...is Ken...coming...today?"  
  
"I can't answer for him, Ran", Yoji replied, looking down.  
  
"Oh...well..." biting his lip, Ran struggled to keep his emotions in check. It had been three days since Ken had come to see him. Three days since Ran had pushed him away.   
  
"Ken...he saved me. Loved me. I only...only broke...bones. If he...hadn't...come, I would...have been found the...the next day. By a student...maybe. A stranger. Would have felt...so foolish. Alive, broken...and foolish. My own...doing."  
  
"You're finally making sense", Yoji nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yoji-kun!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please...tell Ken..." Ran stopped, his chin quivering.  
  
"We're not used to seeing you cry so much, Ran-kun", Omi commented, wiping the moisture from Ran's eyes.   
  
"I only cry for...Ken. Tell him...tell him I'm...sorry."  
  
"Why don't you go tell him yourself?", Yoji grinned, playfully touching Ran on the nose.  
  
"You're not funny!" Ran glared.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow!" was all that Aya could say for several minutes.  
  
"You okay?" Manx asked, waving a hand in front of Aya's dazed face.  
  
"I wouldn't have believed it if you hadn't shown me the files", Aya finally said. "My brother was an-"  
  
"Yes. He was", Manx interrupted. "And you're never to speak of this to anyone. For your own safety, and Ran's as well."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm good with secrets", Aya laughed nervously. "Well, I guess I better be going home now", she decided, standing up.  
  
Manx shook her head. "There is one more place I want to take you before you go."  
  
*  
  
Aya looked from Manx to the hospital once again. "I'm not very comfortable in places like this", she whispered.  
  
"That is understandable", Manx answered. "But there is something I want to show you, and it is in there." She saw Ran's sister hesitate, then sigh, nodding her head.  
  
"Thank you, Aya."  
  
They walked into the building and she followed the older woman into the elevator. "What are you showing me?" she asked.  
  
Manx didn't respond.  
  
"Ok, look. I can accept what Ran did and I can accept that you want to show me…something. But I want to know what all this is about."  
  
"If I told you, you never would have come."  
  
The doors to the elevator slid open and Manx walked out, turning to look at the young woman standing in the elevator.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
Aya kept her gaze on the floor for a moment longer before looking up at the redhead.   
  
"This has to do with Ran, doesn't it?"   
  
Dark blue eyes met green but no words were spoken for a moment. Aya finally looked away.   
  
"I know it does, why else would you bring me here?"  
  
"We made a mistake when you awoke. We never told Ran."  
  
They just stood there for a moment longer.   
  
Manx finally sighed. "If you want to blame someone, blame me. But never blame him."  
  
Nodding, she stepped out of the elevator, looking around for a moment.  
  
"Answer one question…why didn't you tell Ran that I had woken up? Why didn't he come for me?"  
  
"He didn't come for you because he didn't know", Manx answered once again. "And he didn't know because we never told him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Manx shrugged. "At the time, I guess we believed it was the right thing to do." She started down the hall, stopping after a few steps to look back at the young woman. "We are human. Unfortunately, we are far from perfect."   
  
Aya looked up at Manx, breathing out.   
  
"You can't live your life blaming someone who doesn't deserve to be blamed. That is what makes humans more than simple beasts, we can forgive and be forgiven."  
  
"Forgive…" Aya whispered.  
  
Manx simply nodded.   
  
"Will you take me to my brother?"  
  
The redhead turned, once again walking down the hall. This time, the dark haired girl followed.  
  
*  
  
Ran breathed out, staring up at the ceiling. It really was a boring thing to do, but in his present state it was all he really could do. His two teammates had left awhile ago, saying they had to go back to the shop. They had left Ken there alone to come visit.  
Ken himself hadn't come back yet to see him, though. Yoji had promised to tell Ran's lover he was sorry. 'So I fuck up and jump off a building, then I fuck up again. Ken is mad at me, Aya wants nothing to do with me and I get stuck with a ceiling for company? I would give anything to have someone to talk to!' he thought, breathing out.  
  
"Ran, are you awake?"  
  
Ran frowned. 'Oh no! Anyone but her!' But obviously no one was listening to his silent plea because the woman walked over, looking down at him.   
  
"You don't look very happy to see me?" Manx said, plainly hurt.   
  
Ran sighed, wishing he could kick her out. But then again, some company was better than none. "Happy…just really tired."  
  
"I see. Well I supposed you wouldn't want another visitor, would you?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm going anywhere?" he asked, seeing the slight smile on the woman's face as she left his vision.   
  
Ran's eyes slid closed as he sighed. 'Anyway, do I really have choice if I want a visitor or not? All of you just treat me like a helpless doll!'  
  
'You did it to yourself!' his conscious threw back.  
  
He growled, wishing his inner voice wasn't such a smart ass sometimes. 'Hush you!'  
  
"Ran?"  
  
Violet eyes flew open as he looked up into deep blue. This was a voice that he never thought he would hear again.   
  
"A-Aya?"  
  
She nodded, brushing back dark locks as a frown crossed her lip, looking down at her brother. "What  
happened to you?" she whispered.  
  
"Accident", Ran answered quickly, his eyes darting away from hers. The last thing he wanted to do was tell her why he had ended up like this. "Don't worry…"  
  
"I do worry."  
  
Ran looked up at his sister, confusion plain in his eyes.   
  
"I suppose I was being childish, but I have come to realize a few things." There was a pause. "I'm not happy that you never came  
for me! I'm very upset that…Ran I thought you were dead!" she cried, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I just saw you standing there and, I guess I freaked. All I could think was that you had lied to me and I wanted to blame someone. You were the only one I could hate!"  
  
Ran wanted to comfort her, but there was nothing he could do.   
  
"Aya…I'm sorry."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh, brushing away the remaining tears. "For what? Being deceived? Not knowing I was alive, like you were? Please. I will get over that, but you…" There was a pause. "I spoke to the doctor before I came in. He said you jumped off a building."  
  
"Maybe." Ran answered, his eyes closing.  
  
Aya looked at Manx for a moment, seeing her nod. "I will be outside if you need me." With that, the redhead walked out.  
  
There was silence for a moment, and then the door closed. "Why did you do it, Ran?" she whispered.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Is it…was it because of me? Did you jump because I turned my back on you, Ran?"   
  
His eyes opened slowly, once again looking up at his younger sister, but he said nothing.   
  
"It was because of me, wasn't it?"  
  
"I don't want…to talk about this", Ran finally said.  
  
Aya just looked down, shaking her head. Ran knew she was crying again, and he hated himself for doing this to her. "Don't...please."  
  
"Then tell me the truth!" she yelled, the tears running down her cheeks. "Tell me why you did it. Tell me why you jumped. Tell me why you did what you did. That's all I ever wanted Ran, all I ever needed from you was the truth", Aya whimpered, brushing her sleeve across her face. "I thought…I thought if we were honest with one another, everything would be ok. But everything's not ok. All this time, all these secrets…"  
  
Ran was confused; he knew she wasn't just talking about him jumping anymore. He had never told her about Kritiker or what he did at night, wearing her name for all that time.  
  
"Aya...What did...that woman...tell...you?"  
  
Aya gasped, placing her hand to her mouth. "Um, nothing! She didn't tell me anything at all!"  
  
"Aya..."  
  
"I wasn't supposed to repeat what I'd heard", Aya murmured, looking at her feet." I don't want to put you in any danger."  
  
"Daijoubu. It won't...leave this room...Right?"  
  
Aya nodded.  
  
"Tell me...what you...know", Ran pleaded.  
  
"I know everything", she whispered. "I know how you paid my bills, how you lived. I know about Kritiker and Manx, what you do with those three other men." A slight smile crossed her lip, but it was full of pain. "I think I even know why you jumped, but that is only a suspicion. I know, but I only know bits and pieces. I want to forgive you, Ran, but in order for me to do that, you have to do something for me."  
  
Ran knew he would regret this, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me everything", Aya answered. "From the moment I was put into a coma till now. I need to know everything. Why you did what you did, why you jumped…all of it."  
  
Ran sighed, knowing that was what she wanted.   
  
"It would take…long time."  
  
Tapping her brother's cast, Aya smiled. "You're not going anywhere any time soon!"  
  
Ran couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile slip at that remark. "True." He sighed, closing his eyes, and wishing he'd lost his voice in addition to everything else. He didn't want to recall the faces of all the people he'd killed, or relive the pain he'd endured these last few years.   
  
"It's okay, Ran. Take your time", Aya said gently, dabbing at her brothers wet eyes with a tissue.  
  
"Memories are...these are too...painful, and...speaking is...difficult", Ran explained.   
  
Aya looked at him, nodding in understanding. "I'm not surprised, seeing that your head is wrapped up in that body cast, too."  
  
"Doctor can not...believe damage to brain...not worse."  
  
Aya leaned in to kiss her brother's forehead. "I'm just happy you're alive."  
  
Ran smiled, then sighed. "Aya. That night....when we lost our...parents...When I lost you, my...my world...caved in around me and...I...vowed to avenge...you."  
  
Aya turned away, biting her lip. How could she have been so angry at the brother that loved her? A man that lived (and almost died) for her for so long. A man that now lay broken and immobile because she had turned him away.  
  
"Aya..."  
  
"I'm okay, Ran", Aya sniffed, coming back into her brother's view. "Did you...did you avenge us, like you wanted to?"  
  
"Yes...I did", Ran answered, a faint smile crossing his lips for only a brief flicker of a moment. "And then...when I saw...you...I was so...happy. Thought I had family...again..."  
  
"Oh, Ran! I'm so sorry!" Aya cried, bending over to kiss her brother's forehead. Now it was she who wanted to comfort him. She wanted to hold him, and reassure him that he wasn't alone. But for now, this was all that she could do for Ran.  
  
"But you are...here now...with me. Arigato", Ran smiled up at his sister."  
  
Aya wiped Ran's eyes, then her own. "Yes. Yes, I-"  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do to him?! Bitch!"   
  
Ran's face lit up. "Ken is...here!"  
  
"Who's Ken?" Aya asked. "That crazy man yelling out in the hallway?"  
  
"Hai", Ran laughed. He's my...teammate and my...lover."  
  
"Your lover?" Aya's eyes became wide. "You mean you're gay, too?"  
  
"Are...you really surprised?"  
  
"Um, I guess not."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ken, it wasn't my decision to keep Weiss active", Manx said calmly. "I was furious that they would want you to continue."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"I was. In fact, if you go into Ran's room, you will see that I took the initiative to make things right."  
  
Opening the door, Ken looked back suspiciously at Manx.  
  
"It's really okay, Ken", the woman smiled. "Just be sure to give Aya a ride home, okay?" And with that, Manx turned and walked out.  
  
"Give Aya...?" Ken was hit with a rush of surprise and happiness at what he saw when he looked into the room. Brother and sister, reunited.   
  
"You must be Ken", Aya greeted him warmly. "I am Aya, Ran's sister. Hajimemashite."  
  
"Hajimemashite", Ken returned the greeting, still in shock.  
  
"Ken..."  
  
"Yes, Ran. I'm here." Ken walked up to his lover, noting Aya wiping at his eyes. "Have you been crying again? You've been so weepy lately. It's not like you."  
  
"I have my...sister...back. And you...have returned", Ran explained. "I am happy this...time. I cried before...because I was...I was foolish to jump. But I'd lost...my family and I learned...I might not...walk again...I blamed you when you...did nothing...nothing wrong. I am sorry...Ken...So sorry. Glad you both...are here now." Ran closed his eyes contentedly.  
  
"Nani? You may not walk? Ever again?" Aya didn't want to believe what she had just heard. "Is this true?"  
  
Ken nodded. "That's what the doctor says. But I think he's wrong. Ran has enough of a fighting spirit that I know he'll walk again one day."  
  
Ran opened his eyes again, looking up at the dark haired man. "You always believed...in me. I am...I am..."  
  
"I know, Ran", Ken smiled down at him. "I forgive you."  
  
Ran sighed. For the first time in a very long time, he was truly happy. He couldn't help but think that maybe things would work out after all. But he still had a long way to go before he was better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three weeks later:  
  
Ken walked into the hospital, nodding to the nurses as he passed. He was hoping Aya was already there. She had promised to be. Today was the day Ran finally came home, and Ken knew the redhead was happy about that. Ran had never liked hospitals and he was beginning to complain about the view. 'Well I guess a ceiling does get boring after awhile', Ken thought, pushing open the door to the room. "Ohayo!"  
  
"Ken!" The young girl bounced over to Ken, a smile already in place. "Ran is so happy to be going home, he's actually being hospitable!" she joked, as Ken hugged her, then walked over to see his lover.  
  
Ran smiled up at him, as he leaned over to kiss the pale cheek.   
  
"Doctor said you can leave in a few hours. We have to finish up all the paper work."  
  
"Finally", Ran whispered.  
  
Aya couldn't help but smile. She really liked Ken. He was gentle and caring and truly loved her brother. She could also tell that Ran really loved him as well.  
  
"I'll be back!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Aya just smiled. "Hungry! Want me to bring you something back up?"  
  
"Sure!"   
  
With that, the dark haired girl ran out of the room.  
  
Ken turned back, looking at his poor lover.   
  
"Glad you're here", Ran whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I have missed you too, koi."  
  
They had taken the cast off Ran's head, but had kept a brace on his neck. Ran could move his head a bit, but the doctor had  
warned him to be careful.   
  
"Yoji and Omi are waiting at home", Ken informed Ran.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh yeah! That reminds me! Manx called. Said she would be back in a few days to talk to us. She didn't tell me what it was about."   
  
The redhead just frowned.  
  
"Don't get all worried about it. She's trying to help us out", Ken reassured him.  
  
Ran just continued to frown. "Don't care."  
  
"She brought your sister back to you, love." Ken answered, tapping the tip of Ran's nose. "Be nice...unless she really pisses us off."   
  
Ran just sighed, giving in to his lover.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days later:  
  
Yoji sighed as he was once again swamped with customers.  
  
"Come on, Ken..." he growled under his breath.   
  
Right now, he was alone in the shop. Omi was at school, and though Aya did try to help, she had school as well. Ran obviously was out of action and Ken had to go check up on him every hour or so. It wasn't working.   
  
"Sorry!" Ken ran back into the flower shop, helping the first customer that he reached.  
  
The eldest Weiss just shrugged. "It's fine. I was just wondering what was taking so long."  
  
"Ran needed...help."  
  
Yoji decided he didn't really need any more information than that. Once the rush had past, he walked over to Ken.   
  
"You know, this isn't working out very well."  
  
"I know."  
  
Green met dark brown. Yoji could tell it upset Ken that they had to continue working. "Didn't Manx say something about getting us help?"  
  
Ken nodded. "Like some in-home nurse or something. She would stay with Ran while we worked."  
  
"Missions too?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "I don't know if the woman works for Kritiker. Manx just mentioned it, and I know that Ran was dead set against it."  
  
Yoji shook his head. "He doesn't really have a choice right now."  
  
"You're very right about that."  
  
The two men turned, looking at Manx.   
  
"You can not take care of Ran and work at the same time. But I think I have your solution."  
  
Ken sighed, then nodded. "Fine. I'll listen."  
  
Manx just smiled as a woman walked up behind her. "I want to you meet the woman who will be taking care of Ran."   
  
Yoji and Ken exchanged a look, both shaking their heads.  
  
"Poor woman doesn't know what she's in for", Yoji chuckled.  
  
Ken shot him a look. "He's pretty helpless right now, Yoji."  
  
"He can still use his mouth."  
  
"Yes. That he can", Ken grinned.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
Manx cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"  
  
Both men turned, as the woman standing next to Manx spoke up.   
  
"I am Yazaki Reina. Glad to be of service", the woman smiled, bowing.  
  
Ken looked her over. She was shorter, with a solid build and graying hair.  
  
"She looks like somebody's mother, and she's acting pleasant enough", Ken tried to reassure himself. "So why am I so uneasy around her?" 


	5. chapter five

"Manx, can I talk to you alone?", Ken asked.  
  
The redhead nodded, following Ken into the back room.   
  
"This woman…"  
  
"Yazaki Reina?"  
  
"Yeah, is she trustworthy?"  
  
Manx nodded, leaning back against the table. "I haven't worked with her personally, but she seems to be. Persia said one of the doctors that knows about us sent her over."  
  
"What about missions?" Ken inquired. For some reason he wanted to find a flaw in this idea. It didn't make him feel comfortable. "Does she know what we do?"  
  
The redhead smiled, nodding. "She knows about Kritiker and what we do, but not the specifics of it. All she knows is you boys do jobs for us at night, she is to accept that."   
  
Ken looked down, fidgeting nervously with his hands.  
  
"Oh Ken, I know you want to be able to take care of Ran. But right now that isn't possible. As much as I hate to say this, Kritiker can't afford to let your group go.  
  
"I know", Ken whispered.  
  
"I know that you know that. But you're still angry about it."   
  
The brunette didn't respond.   
  
Manx sighed. "Ken, I hate to be the one to bring this up, but you heard the doctor. Ran may never be able to walk again. What is Weiss going to do then? If he can't walk, he will have to be replaced."   
  
Ken was about to speak when Manx held up her hand.  
  
"I don't want to replace him. I don't even want you three active. These aren't my decisions. But you have to face the facts. If that  
happens, you are going to have to be strong, Ken."  
  
"Yeah…" He looked out the door, seeing Yoji and the nurse chatting. 'They seem to be getting along. Maybe  
I'm just not liking this because it's Ran. Anyway, it isn't like we need her all the time…just while I work.' The brunette nodded after a moment. "Fine, but you know that Ran is going to hate this."  
  
"But you have to make him accept it." Manx took Ken's hand, looking at him with a concern that could almost be considered maternal. "I want Ran to get better. I truly do! I know the three of you want him better as well. But he needs care. The three of you can't do it alone."  
  
"I know…look can I go up and tell him first? You know, before she comes up?"  
  
"Sure", the redhead agreed, watching him walk towards the staircase. "Good luck."   
  
"Yeah, really…"  
  
*  
  
"She WHAT?!"  
  
Ran wasn't taking the news very well.  
  
"Manx brought a nurse to meet you. She's going to be taking care of you while we work and go on missions."  
  
"No!" Ran replied. "Oh hell no!"  
  
"Ran, please don't be this way!" Ken begged, flopping into the chair beside the bed. "Please, please don't act like this. You know I hate when you're upset, but there is nothing else we can do."  
  
The redhead scowled, pouting. "I don't need help! I have you."  
  
"Oh baby…" Ken sighed, his head falling forward. "You will always have me, but I need to work and do the missions…" He paused. "I don't have the time to take care of you as much as you deserve and I hate that! This woman can take care of you and I'll know you're okay. I hate to be downstairs worrying! If she's here, I would feel better about it."  
  
Ran sighed, violet eyes falling closed. "I just don't…trust people."  
  
"I know, koi", Ken whispered.  
  
"Doing this would….it will make you feel better?"  
  
Ken nodded, smiling down at his lover. "Very much."  
  
There was a slight sigh as Ran's eyes opened once again. "I'm telling you now…I hate the idea. Kritiker...they are being…"  
  
"Stupid about this?"  
  
The redhead met his lover's eyes with an affirmative stare.  
  
"I know, koi."  
  
There was silence. Ran was staring at the ceiling once again. They stayed like that for a minute or two, then Ran breathed out.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Standing, Ken leaned over his lover. "So you will meet her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ken kissed Ran gently, then smiled. "Thank you, sweetie."  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
Ken could tell Ran was still pouting, but he had accepted that the brunette was right.  
  
"I'll bring her up in a minute. Don't move!"  
  
"Ha Ha! You're so funny!"   
  
Ken just grinned. "Yoji can't be the only one to crack the jokes here, sweetie!"   
  
Ran sighed, watching his lover walk out of the room. "If I could move, I would have thrown something at  
you", he murmured under his breath.  
  
*  
  
"Ran, I want you to meet Yazaki Reina." Ken smiled at his lover, then looked at the nurse. "This is Ran. Just ignore him. He's always grouchy!"   
  
"Oh, I can understand!" she said, smiling at Ken. "You have been though a lot, but hopefully my being here will make things easier on you!"  
  
"Hopefully. It's hard to work and take care of Ran. I really wish I could, but you know…"  
  
"How things are?" the nurse nodded, walking over to the redhead. "I'm very please to meet you!"  
  
"Hn…"  
  
Ken sighed. "Ran, you said you would give her a try!" he whispered.  
  
"No, its quite alright!"   
  
Ran frowned, he already didn't like this woman. She seemed too happy. Happy to a point that it seemed forced or fake. 'But you promised Ken you would try her out!' He reminded himself. "What was the name again?" he asked, trying to be nice.  
  
"Yazaki Reina."   
  
Ken looked from his lover to the woman. She seemed nice enough, but there was still something about her that made him nervous. 'Probably just me. We don't usually have outsiders in our home.' Breathing out, he walked up to the two. "The doctor said this cast is a newer idea. Have you ever dealt with one before?"  
  
"Soft cast…" Nurse Yazaki nodded. "Yep. Just a bunch of straps holding the cast together. Just undo the straps and you can take it off in pieces. Makes it so much easier to take care of the patient."  
  
Ken couldn't deny the fact that she seemed to know what she was talking about. "Great then!"  
  
"Ken!" Omi ran in breathlessly. "Oh, hi!"  
  
"Omi, this is Yazaki Reina. She's Ran's new nurse. That is Omi."   
  
She smiled, nodding to the blond.  
  
"Hi!" Omi grinned, then looked to Ken. "Sorry, but we really, really need help in the shop!"  
  
"Oh, yeah…sure!"  
  
Omi smiled once again and ran away.   
  
"Are you two going to be ok?"  
  
"No problems!" the nurse said, smiling.  
  
"Koi?"   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"Ok, I'll be back up in a little bit. I love you." Ken bent down, planting a soft kiss on Ran's lips.  
  
"Love you too", Ran smiled up at Ken   
  
"Have fun!" the nurse said, watching as he walked out of the room. She frowned for a moment, then looked back to Ran. "I suppose we need to get to know one another…"  
  
"I don't want to know you", the redhead frowned. "I don't even want you here."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't say those things", nurse Yazaki said, apparently wounded by Ran's remarks. She looked at him for a moment, then smiled. You know, you remind me a lot of my son."  
  
"You have a son?", Ran asked, not really caring.   
  
The nurse nodded. "He's the same age as you, too. I know it would break my heart if he'd done what you did. I hate to think how your poor parents-"  
  
"My parents are DEAD!" Ran snapped. "Didn't Kritiker tell you anything about me? Other than the fact that I tried to kill myself?"  
  
"No...they didn't. G-gomen." The nurse looked deep into Ran's eyes. "Won't you tell me?"  
  
"No." Ran glared up at the woman. "You're standing too close. Go away."  
  
"Ran, I'm here to help you. Won't you let me? Do it for your friends, who love you."  
  
"Fine", Ran sighed.  
  
"Is there anything you need now?", the nurse asked kindly.  
  
Ran lay silent for a minute before nurse Yazaki spoke up again.  
  
"When was the last time you had a bath?"  
  
"I don't know", Ran muttered. "Yesterday, I guess."  
  
"Then we'll start there", the woman decided, standing up and walking out of the room. She came back moments later with some soapy water, a washcloth and a towel.  
  
"Only Ken is allowed to bathe me", Ran glared, his cheeks flushed.  
  
"Is that what he said?"  
  
"That's what I say."  
  
"Well, Ken might not always have time", the nurse said cheerily, unfastening and removing a portion of the body cast. "Hmm...not bad", she grinned, looking over Ran's exposed torso.  
  
"N-nani?" Ran's eyes widened at the comment.   
  
"Nothing. I just hope these bones heal soon. Now. Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is this typical?", Aya asked, smearing her dirty hands on her apron.  
  
"Yeah. We're usually pretty busy on Fridays", Ken answered. He then walked up to Aya, embracing the young woman. "I'm glad that you're here."  
  
"Yes. Me, too", Aya nodded, looking away.  
  
"What's wrong?", Ken asked, putting a hand on Aya's shoulder.  
  
"I-I'm really happy to be living here with all of you. And I'm glad that I can help out. Most of all, I'm happy to finally be reunited with my brother. Demo...I wish it didn't take such awful circumstances to get me here. It's my fault. Ran could have died, and now he's...he's..." Interrupted by her own crying, Aya buried her head in Ken's shirt. "I'm so sorry!", she wept. "I'm sorry that I did this to him!"  
  
"Shh..." Ken ran his fingers through Aya's hair with one hand, lightly massaging her back with the other. "You didn't do anything. How would you have known that this was going to happen? Right now, crying isn't going to do us any good. We need to be strong, and support Ran. He's not going to get better if we don't."  
  
Looking up at Ken, Aya nodded tearfully.   
  
"Now, let's get back to the apartment and get ourselves something to eat. I'm starved!" Ken said, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Hai", Aya laughed.  
  
*  
  
"You eaten yet?", Ken asked as he, Aya, Yoji and Omi came into the bedroom.  
  
"No. But don't you worry about it. I've ordered us pizzas", nurse Yazaki informed him. "I'm sorry that I didn't have time to make something myself, but I was getting aquainted with my new patient here."  
  
Ran just stared up, looking annoyed.  
  
"Oh, that's fine. Any food is good food after the day we've had", Ken laughed.  
  
A few minutes later, the pizza arrived, and Omi began setting places at the table.  
  
"Is this what you do every night?"  
  
Omi looked up at the nurse. "Yes."  
  
"And what about Ran?"  
  
"Well, we eat, and then Ken or Aya goes in and feeds him."  
  
"That not right", nurse Yazaki scolded, shaking her head. "Now, I want all of you to take your chairs into the bedroom. We're going to eat with Ran tonight. Understood?"  
  
Everyone looked at the woman, feeling a little ashamed of themselves. "Understood."   
  
*  
  
Ran looked a little confused as everyone came in and took a seat at his bedside. "Y-you are eating in here?"  
  
"Well, we know you must get lonely", nurse Yazaki said kindly, holding a piece of pizza up to Ran's mouth and waiting for him to accept.  
  
Ran kept his mouth tightly shut.  
  
"Come on, koi", Ken urged, swallowing down some soda. "Aya and I can't feed you all the time. You're going to have to get used to the idea of having the nurse around."  
  
Giving in with a sigh, Ran opened his mouth and took a bite, trying to put the nurse's remark from earlier out of his mind. 'Maybe she just has an unusual bedside manner', he thought, as nurse Yazaki wiped some tomato sauce off of his chin. 'And I really can't expect Ken and Aya to stop their world for me. This will be good for them.'  
  
For awhile, life was good. Nurse Yazaki came in early every morning, making breakfast for everyobody before Aya and Omi had to go to school (high school and college, respectively) and Ken and Yoji started work. She took care of Ran as if he were her own son. It seemed that Ken and Ran's initial misgivings about her were unfounded. Then, the time finally came for Ran to get out of the body cast. Ken, Aya, Yoji, Omi and the nurse waited anxiously to see what he was capable of after all that time in bed. 


	6. chapter six

"Hidaka-san, could you come with me, please?", Dr. Kobayashi motioned to Ken, frowning.  
  
"What's the matter?", Ken whispered, once he had walked over to the doctor.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you? That Ran may never be able to walk again?"  
  
Ken sighed, looking down. "I remember. He...he can't walk, can he?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's much worse than that", the doctor answered, leading Ken through the double doors. "Yes, as expected, he can not walk. Unfortunately, he also has very little strength in his arms and hands as well. I am fairly certain that he will get that strength back but...it will take a long time."  
  
"What about walking?", Ken asked, wiping his eyes.  
  
Dr. Kobayashi shook his head.  
  
"I...I see", Ken sighed, his voice quivering. "How is Ran taking it?"  
  
"That's why I asked you back here to see him. You're the only one he wants to talk to right now", the doctor told Ken, as they approached the room where Ran was sitting. "I'll give you some time alone to talk."  
  
"Arigato", Ken nodded, walking into the room.  
  
Ran was sitting facing the window, his back to Ken. Ken gently approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I am a waste."  
  
"Nani?" Ken spun Ran's wheelchair around so that the redhead was facing him. "Why do you say that? If you were such a waste, why would all of us-"  
  
"I can't walk and I...I...look!" Ran nodded down towards his hands, which were resting on his lap. His right pinky came up no less than a centimeter, the rest of his hand and the connecting arm shaking. "I'm useless! Why did I have to be such a failure at suicide? I could have jumped from someplace higher, or stabbed myself or-"  
  
"Shh! I don't want to hear any of that from you." Ken wrapped the redhead in the warmth of his arms, rocking him back and forth. "You are NOT useless, koi. The doctor said that you will get the strength in your arms and hands back. Just be patient with yourself. We don't mind taking care of you. And I am sure that nurse Yazaki would be glad to stay on a little longer. We all love you very much, Ran. I love you."  
  
"How can you stand to look at me?", Ran whispered into Ken's shoulder.  
  
"Are you crazy?! There's no way I could not look at you", Ken laughed, wiping away Ran's tears. " You're so damn sexy! Come on, now. Everyone is anxious to see you."  
  
Ran nodded, a forced smile crossing his lips. "Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week that followed was a trying one for all concerned. Ran, ashamed and frustrated at his condition, refused to see or accept assistance from anyone but Ken. Then, one morning, Ken attempted to bring nurse Yazaki up to help. When Ran saw her, he hung his head down low.   
  
"There you go again", he muttered softly. "Making decisions for me, because I'm too weak to do anything about it."  
  
With that statement, Ken let out a defeated sigh. "We'll try again in a few days", he told the nurse, escorting her out of the room.  
  
"Not so fast!" Aya stood before the two, hands on her hips. In her eyes was a glare that could rival even that of her brother. "I'm going in there!" Aya stomped into the bedroom angrily, standing directly in front of Ran.   
  
"Go away", he ordered, simply and softly.  
  
"Like hell I am!" Aya shot back. "Why are you acting like such a baby? Ken loves you, and that's what makes him foolish enough to play your games! He'd give his very life for you, and he practically has! He's running himself ragged because you demand so much of him! I would be more than happy to help you out. We have a nurse here that is getting PAID to take care of you! Yet here you sit HIDING from us! What's gotten into you?! Why are you so ashamed now?! It didn't seem to be an issue before! And, believe me, you looked pretty ridiculous in that body cast! So-"  
  
Aya cut herself off, getting down on her knees to look into her brother's eyes. They were moist with tears, and he was whimpering, though it was barely audible.  
  
"Ran, I'm sorry that I raised my voice, but-"  
  
"I thought things would be better", Ran whispered. "I didn't want to believe the doctor. I tricked myself into thinking that I would get out if the cast and be able to walk again. But now...I can't do anything. It's my own fault. You must all think I'm pathetic. Laughable. I was so ready to make my grand exit from the world...and I failed. That attempt to escape my pain only caused me greater pain. I can't deal with this, Aya", he cried. "I don't want to be helpless."  
  
"Then let others help you", Aya begged, embracing Ran. "Work with the physical therapist and nurse Yazaki. Let us see you and talk to you. Let us be here for you as much as we are able. It hurts more than you can know that you are shutting us out like this."  
  
Ran looked up into his sister's eyes. He had never seen them so intense. "I...I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"I know", Aya smiled, taking her brother's hands into her own. "And I won't be hurt anymore...if only you'll let us in."  
  
"I will", Ran nodded.   
  
"Oh, Ran! It makes me so happy to hear you say that!" Aya exclaimed, hugging her brother with all her strength. Ran toppled over on top of Aya, and the two siblings lay laughing in a heap on the floor for a moment.  
  
"Gomen", Aya giggled. "I forgot you didn't have the strength..." the laughter ended there. "Never mind", she finished, looking away.  
  
"It's really okay", Ran reassured his sister. "It's about time I learned to laugh at myself."  
  
"True enough", Aya grunted, attempting to lift Ran back up into the wheelchair. "You know, you're pretty heavy for such a skinny guy", she panted. "I'm going to get the nurse to help, if that's okay."  
  
"No. I kind of like it here on the floor. I think I'll stay awhile", Ran joked.  
  
"Baka!" Aya giggled, walking out of the room.  
  
*  
  
"So, you've finally decided to let me do my job?" nurse Yazaki teased, coming back into the room with Aya.  
  
"Well, I realized I wasn't being fair to Ken, so..."  
  
The nurse nodded as she successfully lifted Ran into his wheelchair. She looked him over for a moment, then sighed. "You're still in your pajamas?"  
  
"Ken fed him a couple hours ago, but didn't have a chance to shower or dress him yet", Aya explained.  
  
"Well, that simplifies things for me", nurse Yazaki chuckled, wheeling Ran out of the room. "I suppose the first order of business is to get you cleaned up."  
  
"Do you need anything else from me?" Aya asked once they had reached the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, no, dear", the nurse smiled, shooing Aya away with her hand. "I have plenty of experience with this."  
  
Aya bowed slightly, then scurried off, obviously relieved that she wouldn't have to touch her brother's naked body.  
  
"You've healed well", nurse Yazaki commented once she had removed Ran's shirt. "I was afraid of aggravating the damage when I bathed you before. But now, I can feel safe that no damage will be done to this beautiful body."  
  
Ran froze at that statement, quivering as the nurse slightly lifted Ran to take off his pajama bottoms. Once they were down to his knees, she gave his bottom a good squeeze before sitting him back down.  
  
"Don't worry, young one", the woman cooed. "You're in experienced hands now." With that, she tranferred Ran from the wheelchair to the shower chair. "Such a beautiful young man. Very feminine, aren't you?" the nurse observed, scrubbing Ran's thin, pale body. She started with the face, slowly working her way down to the neck, chest and stomach. She stopped once she had reached Ran's thighs, grabbing them playfully.  
  
"S-stop that", Ran choked out. 'I was right', he thought, suddenly terrified of the woman. 'She is trouble!'  
  
"Oh, you don't mean that, do you? I mean, really, when was the last time you felt this kind of pleasure?" Nurse Yazaki lifted Ran's chin with one hand, looking deep into his violet eyes. She used her spare hand to grab forcefully at his limp penis.  
  
Ran yelped.  
  
"Silence!", nurse Yazaki ordered, shoving the bar of soap deep into Ran's mouth. Her soft brown eyes now burned with a fiery intensity that horrified her helpless patient. "I'll make you come for me yet!"  
  
Ran couldn't even cry aloud, so deep was the soap lodged in his mouth. So he suffered silently as the nurse reached under, roughly massaging his smooth, firm buttocks. She then took her finger, already wet from the shower, shoving it up deep into Ran's opening. Terrified, Ran lost control, relieving his bowels all over nurse Yazaki's hand. The nurse slapped him forcefully on the hip.  
  
"How dare you!" she hissed through gritted teeth.   
  
Ran looked up, flushed and tearful, at the nurse. The fear and shame were evident in his eyes.  
  
"I'm doing this for you as a favor. To give you pleasure. And what thanks do I get? You shit all over me, like a baby! But then, that's really all that you are anymore, isn't it?"  
  
Ran shook his head violently, whimpering.  
  
"Yes. Yes, it is", nurse Yazaki told Ran, turning him over onto his stomach. "Now see what you've done, baby? You're even dirtier than before." She sighed, shaking her head. "I suppose I have to start over now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ken was helping Omi with the cooking, which was a danger in and of itself.   
  
"Ken, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure." Ken said, looking back at the girl. "Can you grab down the dishes?"  
  
Nodding, she walked over to the cabinets to pull down the dishes. "Have you noticed that Ran is acting  
different?"  
  
That made the brunette pause. "Kinda, yeah."  
  
"So have I."   
  
Both Ken and Aya looked over at the blond.  
  
"He is more quiet than he was when Aya was in her coma", Omi observed, chopping vegetables.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder why?" Ken scratched his head.  
  
Setting the plates on the table, Aya sighed. "I don't know, but I went to give him a hug and he had this look…almost like he didn't want me to touch him."  
  
"Who did?"   
  
All three looked over at Yoji as he closed the door.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You have this habit of walking in half way though a conversation", Omi replied, looking back at the food he was preparing. "We are talking about Ran…"  
  
Yoji frowned. "Yeah, what's up with him?" He watched the three. Aya sat down at the table and Ken sighed as he leaned back against the counter.   
  
"Have you noticed that Ran's been acting different at all?"  
  
Yoji shrugged, taking a seat at the table beside Aya. "Yeah, ever since nurse Yazaki started caring for him again. I just figured  
he was still pissed about that."  
  
"That is very true, ever since she came back…" Omi paused, looking over at Ken. "But she's so nice! Why would Ran hate her?"  
  
The brunette frowned, looking away from Yoji to Omi. " Something isn't right! I knew it at the beginning when I first saw her but I let it go!"  
  
"I can't believe that this mood has something to do with that woman!" Aya shook her head incredulously.  
  
"Then why is he acting like this, Aya? You said yourself that he is acting odd, and I have noticed it too." Ken paused. "He acts like he has to force himself to be touched by people."  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Yoji asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to figure out what is happening." Ken answered, frowning. "I gave nurse Yazaki the evening off. Let's find out all that we can in her absence. Right now, though, I better go check and see how Mikage is doing with Ran."  
  
"Who's Mikage", Yoji inquired, looking up blankly from the box of Pocky he was in the process of devouring.  
  
"You need to pay more attention", Aya teased, smacking Yoji on the back of the head. "Mikage is Ran's physical therapist."  
  
"Ah." Yoji rubbed his head, frowning. "I bet the poor girl is making zero progress with Mr. No-Touch."  
  
"Well, she's only been at it a few days, but..." Ken looked down, clutching nervously at the outer seams of his pants. "Yeah. So far, Ran has been a bit of a challenge for her."  
  
"That's an understatement." Aya rolled her eyes, standing up. "He's practically resisting in his body's healing."  
  
Ken shook his head, walking for the door. Stopping in his tracks, he turned to Aya. "Would you come up with me, please?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How is the patient?", Ken asked, forcing a smile as he and Aya walked into the bedroom.   
  
Mikage gave Ken a helpless look. "See for yourself." She reached over, grabbing Ran's hand.  
  
Ran's eyes grew fearful, yet his wrist bent obediently; not so much cooperating with the physical therapist as surrendering to the fact that he was being handled. "Puppet..." he murmured.  
  
"Nani?" Aya leaned over, straining to hear her brother.  
  
"Just a puppet...can not stop it...", Ran muttered to himself, seemingly oblivious that anyone was listening to him.  
  
"Ran, is something wrong?", Ken asked, placing his hand on Ran's leg in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
"ITAII!!!" Ran wept loudly at the touch.   
  
"I-I barely touched you", Ken stammered. "Why does it hurt?"  
  
Ran sat silently in an almost catotonic state, and Ken quickly realized that he wouldn't be getting an answer. Not today, at any rate.  
  
"He's been like this all day", Mikage sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. "I touch him, he babbles nonsense to himself, and then goes silent."   
  
"You did your best, Mikage", Aya sighed, smiling at the physical therapist. "We'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"H-hai", Mikage stammered, looking down.   
  
"Ken put a hand on the young woman's shoulder, walking her out of the room. "Something is wrong with Ran", he whispered, once they were out of earshot. "I don't know what happened to him. Not yet. But..."   
  
"Well, for starters, he attempted suicide, did time in a body cast, and now he can't even point at something he wants. I think it's safe to say he is simply depressed and frustrated. Who wouldn't be?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that explains it", Ken nodded, helping Mikage put on her coat. "Have a nice evening, okay?"  
  
Ken watched the physical therapist walk to her car, taking a forced breath. 'No. It's more than you think, Mikage. I'm sure of this.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think he's manipulating us", Yoji concluded, helping himself to some salad. "Ran-"  
  
"-will be joining us for dinner shortly", Aya warned, shushing Yoji with an icy look. "Ken will be bringing him down soon, so-"  
  
"ITAII!!!"  
  
Omi jumped up from his seat. "Was that Ran?"  
  
Aya bit her lip, a cloud of worry darkening her usually cheery features. "We'd better see what's the matter."  
  
Yoji and Omi nodded, following her up to the bedroom. When they got there, they found Ken laying Ran down on the bed. Ran continued to cry out in pain the entire time, until he was finally put down.  
  
"Ran and I will be eating in here tonight", Ken told his friends. "Aya, would you please-"  
  
"Bring your dinners up? Sure", Aya agreed. "But before I go, would you mind telling me what's the matter, Ran?"  
  
"N-nothing", Ran answered quickly.   
  
"Fine", Aya threw up her hands and sighed, walking out of the room. Yoji and Omi followed, looking back suspiciously at Ran.  
  
"Ran, are you-"  
  
"I'm just tired"  
  
"Oh, well, if that's the case, I should get you into some pajamas", Ken decided, gently pulling off Ran's shirt.  
  
"No!" Ran looked away. "I mean...I'm okay sleeping in my clothes."  
  
"Something's up, Ran." Ken's brow creased as he eyed his lover suspiciously. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to keep changing you."  
  
"No! Ken...AAAAIIIII!!!" Ken was taking off Ran's pants now, and the pain was unbearable.  
  
Ran's face flushed red with shame as Ken looked, horrified, at his body. His left hip, leg and inner thigh were black and blue. Turning Ran over, Ken noticed that his left upper leg and buttocks were just as badly bruised.  
  
"Ran...Is this why you cried before?"   
  
Ran nodded.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I...I fell. When nurse Yazaki was transferring me from the bed to the wheelchair this morning, she...she dropped me. It's not her fault. It's mine", Ran explained, avoiding Ken's eyes.  
  
"Is that really what happened?" Ken wasn't buying the story.   
  
'No. That sweet old nurse that everyone loves so much has been physically, sexually and verbally abusing me. I can't tell Ken that. It's..it's...' Ran choked back a sob, angry with himself for being so weak and helpless.  
  
"Ran?"  
  
"I told you that's what happened!" Ran snapped.  
  
Just then, Aya walked in with a tray of food. She nearly dropped it when she saw her brother's bruised body.  
  
"Ran!" She rushed over, carefully examining him.  
  
"Please don't look at me", Ran blushed, embarrassed to have his sister see him in such a state. "I just fell."   
  
"He just fell", Ken nodded to Aya, the look he gave her communicating something different altogether. "Let me feed Ran and get him ready for bed. He's pretty tired. I'll be down before too long."  
  
*  
  
"Is it really as bad as Aya says?", Yoji asked as Ken entered the living room.  
  
Ken nodded solemnly. "Omi."  
  
The blond looked up. "Nani?"  
  
"I need you to do something for me."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't be mad, koi", Ken begged as he laced up his shoes. "If I had it my way, I wouldn't be working today. But we have a big order to fill, and I have to be at the shop early.  
  
Ran said nothing. He just closed his eyes, wishing he could somehow will Ken to change his mind and stay. Ken was supposed to have the day off, and Ran welcomed any respite from Yazaki Reina that was offered. But he wouldn't be getting that today. In a short time, Ken would leave, and he would be left alone to suffer at the hands of that dreadful woman. He learned the previous day to just let her do as she pleased with him. After biting an offending hand in self-defense, he received the beating that now colored his left leg, hip, thigh and buttocks. Ran suspected that the nurse would have continued, had it not been for Ken. She knew that he was a dangerously protective lover. Ran was confident that his ordeal would end if he would only speak up and tell Ken what was happening. But his pride was in the way. He would simply have to endure the abuse of he wanted to be able to look Ken in the eye.  
  
"Ran?"  
  
Ran opened his eyes, looking at his lover with hurt and disappointment. "Yes?"  
  
"I have to leave now. Nurse Yazaki will be here in a few minutes. You going to be okay?"  
  
"How much trouble do you really think I can get into?", Ran asked through a forced laugh.  
  
"True enough," Ken chuckled, bending over to lightly kiss Ran on the forehead. Ran's body stiffened, his eyes grew wide, and his breath caught in his throat. Ken looked down, hurt and puzzled by his lover's reaction.  
  
"Ran...?"  
  
"Just leave."  
  
Clentching his fists, Ken spun around quickly so Ran wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. "I'll see you tonight, koi."  
  
*  
  
"Are you hungry, baby?" nurse Yazaki chimed, bringing in a tray of rice and soup.  
  
Ran shuddered. He was hoping he could be alone for just awhile longer. He had pretended to be sleeping when the nurse arrived, and she just sat quietly for a minute, finally walking out of the room. Ran's heart jumped when he heard her return. Why couldn't she just leave him be?  
  
"Stop calling me 'baby'. And no, I am not hungry. I just want to be left alone."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." Yazaki Reina began unfastening her pants. "Truth is, I've come to like our little arrangement. I take care of you...and you satisfy my desires."  
  
"You repulse me", Ran scowled.   
  
"Brave words for someone in your position, baby", the nurse spat, roughly pulling off Ran's pajama bottoms. Ran let out a deafening scream, to which Yazaki Reina simply laughed.  
  
"Scream all you like. No one is around to hear you." Nurse Yazaki brought the tray of food over to Ran, straddled him with her naked body and began feeding him.  
  
"I told you-"   
  
"You'll need the stamina, baby" , the nurse interrupted.   
  
"But-"  
  
"EAT!!! Or I'll find a whole new use for these chopsticks!" She paused. "Actually, that's not a bad idea."  
  
"N-nani?" Ran didn't like where this was going at all.  
  
"You'll see", the nurse teased in a sing-song voice, violently tossing Ran over onto his stomach.  
  
Ran screamed again. He couldn't help it. After the beating he'd received before, even the slightest touch brought tremendous pain.  
"What are you going to do to me?", he managed to choke out.  
  
"Miso soup is so delicious, and versatile, too. Wouldn't you agree, baby?" The nurse parted Ran's cheeks with one hand, pouring hot miso soup into him with the other.  
  
"STOP!!!", Ran wailed. He couldn't control it; he cried. Cried at the helplessness and shame that he felt. Cried that he had been unfortunate enough to survive the jump that was meant to end his life. Cried that he, a once strong assassin, was now reduced to being the play thing of a sick old woman.  
  
"Would you shut the hell up?!" Nurse Yazaki reached into her bag, pulled out a ball gag and placed it into Ran's mouth. "You're giving me a headache."  
  
Tears streaked down Ran's face in a flood as he bit down hard into the gag. He felt something sharp enter him. 'Chopsticks?'  
  
"I'm glad I thought of this", nurse Yazaki smiled to herself as she slid the chopsticks in and out of Ran. Getting creative, she parted the two, manipulating and probing the redhead.  
  
"I'd better stop here", the nurse decided. "You're starting to bleed, and I don't want to raise any suspicions. I'd say now is a good time for your shower."  
  
'As long as you bathe me, I'll never be clean', Ran thought tearfully as the nurse carried him out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken tiptoed into the bedroom. It was late, and he could hear Ran crying in his sleep. Ken held his breath, trying to remain silent as he walked over to an old, broken light fixture, taking out a small camera hidden there.  
  
'I hope this provides some answers', he thought, tiptoeing out of the room. 'Ran's suffering is killing me inside.'  
  
*  
  
Ken walked down the stairs into the mission room, tape in hand. As he reached the floor, a blond walked up to him.   
  
"This is the tape."  
  
"Thank you", Omi whispered, walking over to his system. "You look upset. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know." Ken answered honestly. "When I went up to get the tape, I heard Ran crying. It broke my heart to hear that.  
Something is happening, Omi. Something that he doesn't want me to know about!" Ken's fist connected with the  
table, as chocolate eyes squeezed closed. "I'll be damned if I'm going to let this go on any longer!"  
  
Omi could only smile sympathetically, slipping the tape into the system. "It's going to take a minute or two for it to rewind. Then we will be able to find out what is happening."  
  
"Thanks for all the help, Omi. I don't think I could have done this without you." He saw the blond; once again smile up at him. "I mean that, this means a lot to me. I just want to take care of Ran, but I can't if he won't tell me what's happening."  
  
Blue eyes met his as the youngest Weiss smiled, taking Ken's hand. "Don't worry about it, Ken-kun. The four of us, we are family and we take care of one another! "  
  
"I'm so glad that I have you guys."  
  
He nodded, looking down at the system. "Ok, it's done." There was a pause. "Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I will ever be, Omi."   
  
The blond nodded, pressing "play." They watched the tape, seeing the nurse come into the field of view. After a few minutes nothing happened, and it seemed like Ken's suspicions about the woman were unfounded.   
  
"I swear it involved her!" he whispered under his breath, turning away from the TV to walk across the room.  
  
Omi turned, looking over at the pacing brunette.  
  
"Maybe we were wrong?" He answered, knowing that this was pissing off the man to no end. But then again, anything involving his lover and any harm that could come to him tended to piss off the brunette. "Or maybe she just didn't do anything today…maybe we should keep recording?"  
  
Ken flopped down onto the couch. "Maybe I was just wrong, Omi. What if this is the way Ran is going to be from now on, and I just want to blame it on her? But...the change was to sudden. All of it started when she came back into our home after Ran got out of the body cast." Ken could see Omi nodding out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe he just doesn't like women?"  
  
"Aya-chan?"  
  
Ken laughed. "That is his sister. She doesn't count." Leaning back onto the couch, he shrugged. "I guess just rewind the tape and I'll pop it back up there, we can try again tomorrow."  
  
Omi nodded in agreement. "We will figure all of this out…" The boy's voice faltered, a whimper coming out  
instead of words. "Ken-kun!"  
  
He jumped up, looking from the startled blond to the small TV screen. At first he was shocked, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. But it was real, too real. He could feel the anger building up in him.  
  
"She is…she did…" Ken couldn't even find the words to express what he was feeling. All he knew was that she had to die. Arms around his waist pulled him from the murderous thoughts that ran though his head. He looked down at the blond who had hidden his face in Ken's chest.  
  
"H-how could she…" Omi cried, looking up at the taller assassin. "Ken-kun, how could she do that to Ran-kun?!"  
  
Chocolate eyes narrowed, a look crossing his features that Omi had never seen before. It frightened him, but he knew that Ken would never harm him. No, someone had hurt his lover, and that was the worst mistake anyone could have ever made.   
  
"Ken-kun?" Omi whispered, feeling the man pull away from him.  
  
Reaching forwards, Ken practically punched the eject button and grabbed the tape. "I need to go talk to Manx." he said, and Omi could hear the underlying tone in his voice. He knew Ken would kill the nurse for what she had done.  
  
"B-but, what about the others?" Omi whispered. "What do I tell them?"  
  
"Nothing." Ken answered. "Don't worry about anything, Omi. I'm going to take care of this." With that, the tanned assassin disappeared, leaving a very confused blond behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: You may be asking yourself what the motivation is for this turn of events. Well, this is actually what we were working towards anyway. You see, someone I know had an accident, and was in a situation where he was helpless, much like Ran. He never jumped from a building, and he wasn't in a body cast. I changed that because I didn't want the story to be an exact retelling of his story. However, he was also subjected to abuse from a sick old nurse. I don't know all the specifics, but I know that it was practically rape. This made me so angry! I was just so sickened by what had happened that I had to write about it. So there you go. That's the motivation.   
  
Koyasu  
P.S. I'd like to extend a big thanks to Isa for writing this with me. I know that we'd planned to write together for awhile, but I bet you didn't bargain on it being the fic where I blow off steam. Thanks for tolerating my rants about the evil woman. 


End file.
